


Planes

by K_RO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_RO/pseuds/K_RO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O cinco veces en que Harry Potter echó a perder las intenciones de Draco Malfoy y una vez en que Draco Malfoy echó a perder las intenciones de Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la WB, editoriales varias y demás socios comerciales. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

_La vida es eso que pasa mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes._

—John Lennon

**1**

**.**

La canción se detuvo y el bebé comenzó a removerse inquieto, no tenía sueño a pesar de que su mami lo había metido en su cuna desde hacía rato, aburrido, deseó que la hermosa música de su carrusel volviera sonar, alzó sus diminutos brazos y el juguete volvió a tararear los acordes de un piano de cola _._

—¡Draco!, ¡oh, Draco! —Narcisa Malfoy entró a la recamara de su primogénito y lo alzó con alegría—. ¡Tú primer brote de magia, tan pequeño! —Danzó por la habitación al son del vals, acercó la preciosa carita a la suya y canturreó—: Hijo mío serás un mago poderoso que hará honor a su ancestros.

El bebé gorgoteó su acuerdo y se rió cuando su mami le dio un beso en la nariz, las cortinas de su habitación se volvieron de un azul neón acorde a su felicidad.

La bruja sonrió y sacó su varita para volverlas a su color original.

—Espera a que tu padre vuelva —susurró, todavía moviéndose al compás de la melodía—. Él está tan orgulloso de ti, Draco.

Draco chilló de emoción al oír hablar de su papá, esperaba que le gustara su música tanto como a él y que le contara una historia para ir a dormir.

La danza fue interrumpida por el sonido de una aparición, Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación de su unigénito, tropezando pesadamente con la alfombra.

—¡Lucius! —Narcisa dejó al infante en su cuna, apresurándose a ayudar a su marido, con dificultad lo guió a la silla mecedora en la esquina de la habitación—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

El patriarca de los Malfoy dejó salir una dura respiración, se tomó un momento para contestar; los sucesos de la noche habían dejado profunda impresión en él, dejándolo sobrecogido, tal vez El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se había esfumado, pero eso no significaba que la guerra estuviera ni siquiera cerca de terminar.

«Protege a la familia —pensó—. Nada es más importante». Con su resolución firme, fijó sus ojos claros en su esposa, transmitiéndole la seriedad de las noticias—. El Señor Oscuro… ha desaparecido.

Narcisa se cubrió la boca, su mente giraba barajando todas las repercusiones que esa simple oración le traería al mundo mágico y sobre todo a su casa.

—¿Cómo?

—El chico de los Potter —respondió, negando con la cabeza de pura incredulidad. No podía creer que un mocoso _mestizo_ no mayor que Draco hubiera derrotado al mago oscuro. Pero tenía otras cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse—. Ellos están muertos, pero su hijo sobrevivió, nadie sabe _cómo,_ lo único que sabemos es que el Señor Tenebroso se ha esfumado, la Marca…—Se pasó la mano por el cabello revuelto y fijó la mirada aprensiva en su esposa—. Narcisa, ya no siento la conexión, no está muerto, pero es como si no estuviera en este plano de existencia.

La bruja se arrodilló a sus pies, gentilmente le tomó las manos.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Lucius se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Tenía que prepararse para cualquier eventualidad, sucediera lo que sucediera, su familia debía estar a salvo.

—¡Da! —Draco gorjeó desde su cuna, alzando las manitas para ser recogido, Lucius le sonrió pero no lo levantó.

—Lo lamento, mi hijo, pero no habrá una historia esta noche. —Se volvió a su cónyuge—. Necesito hablar con Severus, ahora más que nunca habrá preguntas e investigaciones sobre nuestra _supuesta_ asociación con Él, pero tenemos un plan. —Le tomó las delicadas manos, besando los nudillos—. No te preocupes. —Con dificultad, se dirigió a la puerta.

Narcisa arropó a su bebé, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Dulces sueños, hijo mío. —Acto seguido salió de la habitación para alcanzar a su marido.

Draco hizo un puchero al quedarse solo y sin un cuento para dormir.

**.**

**2**

**.**

—¡Sí puedo!

—¡No es verdad!

Draco enrojeció de ira y dio un golpe en el piso con su pequeño pie.

—¡ _Aquesíaquesíaquesí! —_ gritó, lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos grises, apuntó con el dedo a Blaise—. Puedo hacer magia con la varita de mamá. ¡Sí puedo!

En realidad, Draco podía hacer poco más que lanzar algunas chispas y, a veces, mover objetos, pero era más de lo que Blaise había conseguido.

—No te creo.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y dijo con toda la dignidad que un niño de cinco años podía reunir:

—Ya verás. Iré por la varita de mamá y te lo demostraré.

—Draco —intervino Pansy, tomándole de la mano—, no podemos ir a donde están los adultos, te meterás en líos.

El niño empujó a su amiga.

—Cállate, no seas tonta.

Salió de puntitas de su cuarto de juegos para dirigirse donde sus padres estaban ofreciendo una cena, guiándose por las voces femeninas, llegó a la biblioteca donde escuchaba a su mamá hablar con sus amigas, se detuvo frente a la hoja de madera y dudó; si lo pillaban estaría endificultades, pero no dejaría que Blaise lo dejara como un mentiroso, le demostraría que era un mago con mucho poder. Armándose de valor, abrió despacito la puerta y se coló en la habitación.

Escondiéndose entre los muebles, se acercó a su madre, que se encontraba sentada en su sillón de lectura favorito con una copa en la mano, su varita reposaba en la mesita de al lado. Muy callado, estiró el brazo y cogió el preciado objeto, con una sonrisa de triunfo, se dio la vuelta para salir.

—… Harry Potter.

El nombre lo hizo saltar, su padre lo había mencionado antes: por lo que entendía, Harry Potter era un mocoso de mala sangre y mucha suerte. Draco no entendía cómo alguien podía tener la sangre mala —tal vez era como cuando cayó del olmo del jardín y terminó lleno de pasto y tierra, su madre lavó sus heridas con una poción diciendo que eso las limpiaría. Tal vez Harry Potter tenía la sangre llena de tierra, se preguntó si el tío Severus podría darle una poción—, debía ser una cosa muy seria para poner esa expresión en la cara de su padre. Rápidamente se escondió al lado de un mueble de licores, permaneció quieto para escuchar la conversación.

—Sólo digo, _querida_ —decía la mamá de Blaise—, que ese niño debe tener algo especial, algo en su magia para haber derrotado Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

—Tonterías —respondió la señora Parkinson—, si el mocoso es tan poderoso, ¿por qué no se ha escuchado una palabra de él en todo este tiempo? Hoy se cumplen cuatro años y según las malas lenguas, está exiliado con esos desagradables _muggles_ que tiene como parientes, ¿por qué no dárselo a alguna buena familia que pueda educarlo y hacer de él un mago propio?

—Evidentemente —argumentó la señora Zabini—, por ese viejo manipulador de Dumbledore. No quiso oír nada cuando los Nott se ofrecieron, simplemente dijo que había _circunstancias_ por las que debía estar con esa… gente. Seguro planea algo con el muchacho para su beneficio. Que terrible. Ojalá deje el puesto para cuando los niños vayan a Hogwarts. Narcisa _cariño_ , ¿no puede Lucius hacer algo para _acelerar_ ese proceso?

Su madre tomó un sorbo de su copa y comenzó en el mismo tono con el que le decía a Draco que no se _atreviera_ a saltar sobre sus flores.

—Mi esposo tiene planes que involucran que el director siga en su puesto por el momento.

—P-por supuesto, Narcisa —contestó la mamá de Pansy con voz temblorosa, luego continuó—. Ahora, ¿dónde está ese maravilloso vino de hadas?

—Aquí mismo…

Draco escuchó a las mujeres acercarse, seguía ahí, con la varita de su madre en la mano, buscó frenético un lugar donde ocultarse y apenas había comenzado a moverse cuando escuchó:

—¿Draco, qué estás haciendo?, ¿por qué no estás en… esa es mi varita?

Estaba en un _montón_ de problemas.

**.**

**3**

**.**

Estiró discretamente el cuello para observar el castillo, se removió ansioso —de esa forma que hacía a su madre enterrarle las uñas en la pierna y _sisearle_ que se comportara— porque no podía esperar para ponerse el sombrero seleccionador y usar su uniforme verde y plata. También porque había escuchado que Harry Potter ingresaba a su primer año.

Siempre había sabido que él y El Niño Que Vivió tenían la misma edad, pero la idea de Harry Potter en su curso, quizá en la misma casa, era casi suficiente para hacerlo saltar de alegría, finalmente, alguien digno de ser llamado _amigo_ , qué mejor que el muchacho de quién todos hablaban, cuya fama no había hecho más que crecer a pesar de los años. Hizo un mohín al pensar en el pobre chico viviendo con _muggles_ , sin elfos domésticos ni red flú, ¡tal vez ni siquiera ranas de chocolate! Draco se aseguraría de mostrarle todos los secretos del mundo mágico, ellos serían los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, juntos harían leyenda.

Saltó del barco hacia el muelle, siguiendo el empedrado camino hacia el castillo con el resto del estudiantado, ignoró los intentos de Pansy por tomarle la mano; saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Vincent y a Gregory, que empezaron a andar a sus espaldas. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, recorrió con la mirada al resto de niños reunidos mientras la profesora McGonagall balbuceaba sobre su bienvenida. Bufó, él ya sabía a qué casa pertenecía y quiénes eran sus compañeros, lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a Harry.

Cuando el desastre estalló debido a una rana fugitiva, tres niños quedaron en su línea de visión, sus ojos quedaron atrapados por unos verde brillante que le miraban con inocencia y felicidad, era el niño más bonito que había visto en su corta vida, la magia a su alrededor crepitó un segundo y se asentó. Puso su mejor sonrisa, enderezó la espalda y se dirigió al pelinegro con confianza.

—Así que es cierto lo que decían en el tren… Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts.

**.**

**4**

**.**

Se arrodilló enfrente del maniatado adolescente, la madera del piso crujió bajo su peso, la antigua magia que protegía la mansión Malfoy susurraba su descontento al sentir a sus legítimos dueños en constante peligro.

«¿Es él, Draco?».

Se burló en su interior, ¡por supuesto que era Potter!, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar: entre un millar de pelinegros, entre cientos de ojos verdes, no por la famosa cicatriz, no por aquellas horripilantes gafas. Era una cosa de piel. Su magia retumbaba en su interior por la presencia del moreno, el núcleo de su poder se expandía y contraía al latir de un corazón, siempre había sido así, desde el primer momento.

«¿Es él, Draco?»

Sintió la afirmación en la punta de la lengua, casi podía saborearlo: una palabra, un asentimiento y entonces vería su honor restaurado, él, _Draco Malfoy,_ sería quien trajera a su casta de nuevo al favor del Señor Tenebroso.

Potter, el pobre diablo, lo observaba fijamente con aquellos perturbadores ojos color esmeralda, fríos y orgullosos, aún en esa situación desesperada.

«¿Pensando que tu legendaria buena suerte te salvará, Potty?»

La idea lo hizo enfurecer, ¿cómo podía el moreno no inclinarse a sus pies y suplicar misericordia?, ¿cómo podía erguirse, incluso en su derrotada posición y mirar a Draco como un igual? ¿Cómo podía no estar aterrorizado, de la misma manera que Draco lo estaba? Abrió la boca, dispuesto a terminar la guerra, dispuesto a huir de la mirada penetrante de Potter.

—No lo sé.

Esa noche, observando su mano desnuda, con el eco de los gritos de su padre sufriendo de un _cruciatus_ resonando en sus oídos, Draco se preguntó por qué —a pesar del miedo, del dolor, a pesar de que habría sido _tan fácil—,_ no podía arrepentirse de su decisión.

**.**

**5**

**.**

—Draco Malfoy.

Se irguió cuan alto era en su miserable asiento —al menos no había cintas de cuero que lo sujetaran de manos y pies—, miró a todos y cada uno de los miembros del Wizengamot a la cara. Sí, estaba atemorizado, sí, sabía que no había forma de escapar de su condena, pero maldita fuera su estirpe si no enfrentaba el veredicto con la frente en alto.

Divisó a su madre entre la multitud, etérea y digna, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar; su marido se pudría en una celda, su único hijo enfrentaba un juicio por traición, empero, ella se arrancaría las uñas antes de mostrar un ápice de turbación, le miró directamente a los ojos, por un segundo, Draco pudo sentir la calidez de su amor y la infinita confianza de que, de alguna forma, saldría impune de sus cargos.

_Nosotros somos Malfoo y sobreviviremos._

Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla, carecía de la fe de su madre, tal vez en otro tiempo, cuando el nombre valía mucho más que el oro, ahora sin embargo, no veía ninguna salida. Se tragó un suspiro, apretó los puños, tal vez sólo le quedaba el orgullo, suficiente para construir un imperio.

Las puertas de la corte se abrieron de par en par, todas las cabezas giraron, susurros frenéticos inundaron la sala: Harry Potter avanzó sin premura hacia el estrado y se detuvo justo detrás de Draco.

—Señor Potter —dijo el Ministro Kingsley—. Que… sorpresa.

—Señor Ministro —respondió Potter, dando una leve inclinación de cabeza en deferencia al resto de magos y brujas en el podio—. Honorables señores del Wizengamot. Buenas tardes.

—¿Qué le trae aquí —Amelia Bones preguntó—, señor Potter?

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y enfocó los ojos verdes en Draco.

—He venido a hablar en favor de Draco Malfoy.

Al final fue ridículamente simple la manera en que su vida se arregló: una llamada de atención, un montón de dinero menos en sus arcas y esa misma tarde se encontraba en la salida, acompañado de su madre.

A lo lejos, observó una maraña de pelo oscuro, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca, casi corrió a alcanzar a Potter, bruscamente, tomándolo por el hombro, lo estrelló contra una columna.

—¿Qué? —farfulló el moreno—, ¿Malfoy?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con ira—, ¿qué quieres de mí?, ¿quieres que te pague?, ¿qué te agradezca?, ¿quieres regodearte en tu victoria y no puedes hacerlo si estoy consumiéndome en Azkaban?, ¿qué quieres?, ¿qué quieres?, _¿qué quieres?_

—¡Malfoy!, ¡Malfoy!, ¡Draco, cálmate! —El pelinegro le tomó del rostro, acercándolo al suyo—. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no es así. No quiero nada de ti. Yo sólo… no, no quiero nada. Ve a casa, cuida a tu madre y… aléjate de Señores Oscuros.

Contra su voluntad, Draco se rió. Harry correspondió la risa y le soltó la cara.

—Aun así…

—No hice nada extraordinario, no te mereces ir a prisión y yo estaba en posición de ayudarte, eso es pura decencia básica. Si quieres agradecerme, cómprame una rana de chocolate o algo así. —Dando un paso atrás le tendió una conocida varita de espino

El rubio la tomó y la oprimió contra su pecho.

—Yo… Gracias, Harry.

—No es nada, Draco. —Harry dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Draco lo observó, sintiendo la presencia de su madre a su lado.

—¿Crees que podemos pasar a comprar ranas de chocolate?

**.**

**1**

**.**

Completamente agotado, se dejó caer en la cama, como el nuevo sanador de San Mungo, le ensartaban los peores turnos. Gimiendo, se quitó los zapatos y cerró los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño. El rugido de la red flú le sacó de su duermevela. Harry tropezó y cayó al piso como casi siempre, Draco sonrió con cariño.

El moreno se acercó a la cama y se sentó con un gemido, en su diestra se encontraba la edición matutina de El Profeta, Draco ya la había visto, pero aun así preguntó.

—¿Pasa algo?

Pasando las manos por su rostro, Harry respondió.

—Me he peleado con Ron y Hermione.

Draco se sentó y le acarició la espalda.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Lo siento —dijo—. Tenías razón, debí hablar con ellos, debí decirles lo importante que eres para mí.

—Están molestos porque estás saliendo conmigo.

—¡No! Merlín, no. Están molestos porque no se los dije antes. Hermione dijo que no eres… —enrojeció—, que no eres mi pequeño sucio secreto, que no es justo que te trate de esta forma.

—No es así —defendió—, estaba aún en la escuela, apenas habías pasado el entrenamiento de auror. No estábamos escondiéndonos, sólo ocupados, apenas te veía los fines de semana.

—Claro —respondió Potter con sarcasmo—, ¡hace seis meses!, ¿cuál es mi excusa ahora?

—Harry —anunció con seriedad, tomándole la mano—. No estaría contigo si estuvieras escondiéndome, si no pensaras en pasar toda tu vida conmigo y en anunciarlo al mundo entero.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Aun así debí decir algo antes, hacer un anuncio o algo, no pretender que habría un _momento perfecto_ ni esperar a que pasara algo así. —Apuntó al periódico donde, a todo color y en primera plana le saludaba una foto de los dos dándose un íntimo beso. Angustiado, enterró la cara en el cuello de Draco—. No quiero que tengas problemas por esto.

—Basta, Harry, no soy un niño, puedo defenderme bien de reporteros insidiosos y la población en general.

—Lo sé, lo siento amor.

El rubio rodeó al pelinegro con los brazos, empezando a mecerlo suavemente.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Descansa y luego pensaremos en cómo manejar a la prensa y en hablar con Weasley y Granger. Ellos son tus amigos y te aman, te perdonarán.

Adormilado, Harry asintió.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo.

Draco esperó a que la respiración de su amante se volviera profunda del sueño para depositarlo suavemente en la cama, dándole un beso en los labios, murmuró.

—No, no soy nada bueno, pero te amo.

Tomó el diario en sus manos, lo examinó con ojo crítico, una irónica sonrisa cruzó sus facciones; su intención al no advertir a Harry sobre el fotógrafo que les había descubierto no había sido provocar una pelea entre el trio, pero no lamentaba si eso podía significar que los otros dos dejaran de estar tan incrustados en la vida de Harry.

Había dicho la verdad: no estarían juntos si pensara que Harry no tomaba en serio su relación, pero el pelinegro odiaba tanto la fama, que evitaba cualquier actividad que potencialmente lo llevara de nuevo a estar en el ojo mediático. Era una pena, dicha fama podría haber hecho maravillas por su reputación, pero no se quejaba, estaban juntos y eso era lo único importante.

Y ahora el mundo mágico lo sabía.

Draco tarareó un antiguo vals mientras se acostaba al lado de su amante, le haría una cena estupenda como disculpa y luego harían el amor.

Mañana, por primera vez, podrían salir a la calle como pareja, era un plan perfecto y, con Harry a su lado, no habría ninguna posibilidad de que saliera mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, un enorme agradecimiento a Ayann, que amablemente se ha encargado de editar esta historia, si aún no la habéis leído, ¿qué esperan para hacerlo? Os aseguro que es una de las mejores escritoras que encontrarán en el fandom, no se arrepentirán.


End file.
